


Aubade à l'amour

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: AU College Sanvers - Alex est enfin en vacances et compte bien en profiter. Mais d'abord, elle doit s'acheter un bikini. Qui aurait cru qu'un peu de lingerie puisse changer des vies ?





	Aubade à l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Après un hiatus un peu forcé, me voici de retour avec un Oneshot tout beau tout neuf. Virus reprendra prochainement je l'espère.  
En attendant, excellente lecture !

Premier jour de l'été ! Le bonheur ! Enfin, ça aurait pu être le bonheur. Parce qu'Alex avait probablement eu la pire idée de sa vie. Non, il y avait certainement pire. Pourtant, même en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un exemple d'idée aussi stupide.

\- Courage, marmonna-t-elle dans ses dents en tentant de respirer calmement. Courage et abnégation, Danvers… Tu peux le faire, sainte patience, venez moi en aide.

La fille aux longs cheveux blonds devant Alex était au téléphone depuis trente minutes. Trente longues minutes. Trente longues et interminables minutes.

Alex avait beau avoir tout tenté, la voix aiguë et extrêmement agaçante de cette fille était inévitable et elle lui cassait littéralement les oreilles. La demoiselle n'avait aucune limite pour parler, tout y passait. De la météo au dernier concert vu, du prix des livres à la dernière recette qu'il fallait absolument essayer, de l'intérêt du parapluie en cas de grand vent à sa dernière visite chez une voyante…

Si encore elle n'avait pas eu une bonne femme derrière elle qui soupirait de plus en plus fort pour montrer son mécontentement, Alex aurait pu supporter l'attente. Mais vraiment, tout le monde était coincé dans cette galère ! Il fallait bien assumer ses choix dans la vie sans ennuyer les autres en leur soufflant dans le cou avec une haleine moite.

Alex rêvait de se retourner pour plaquer cette mégère au sol et lui dire d'arrêter de souffler comme un âne. Mais de la même manière, elle aurait pu aussi plaquer au sol l'horripilante jeune femme de devant ou détruire son téléphone sous son pied. Cela aurait été jouissif. Ou elle pouvait aussi assommer la fille de derrière en projetant la fille de devant sur elle…

Toute concentrée sur ses plans criminels, Alex finit aussi par s'avouer l'horrible vérité. Elle était elle aussi un peu coupable dans cette affaire. Participer au premier jour des soldes n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle. Ni du millénaire.

Elle avait fait ce choix d'aller à la recherche d'un bikini pour l'été. Et ce, même si elle n'avait pas prévu un seul voyage pour le moment. Elle assumerait donc ses choix.

Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Les techniques de pleine conscience étaient vraiment parfaits.

Voilà, ça allait déjà mieux.

\- Non mais ça n'avancera donc jamais ?! hurla la femme de derrière qui en avait probablement marre de souffler.

Alex ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait un choix aussi stupide encore ?

Ah oui, la nouvelle collection de lingerie et de bikinis était à tomber à la renverse.

Elle adorait et vénérait la lingerie, mais le prix exorbitant la forçait à s'y rendre pendant les soldes uniquement. Au risque de ne plus trouver sa taille… Ce qui avait donc mené au choix le plus logique : faire le premier jour des soldes. Un jour peut-être, elle aurait son premier vrai travail, son premier vrai salaire et elle achèterait un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle noire sexy en diable.

Son vice pour la lingerie était responsable de cette situation désastreuse dans une file d'attente, pas elle.

\- J'en ai marre ! continua de râler la femme. Allez tous au diable !

Alex sursauta quand un soutien-gorge taille G lui tomba sur la tête. Manifestement la dame à bout de nerfs avait décidé de quitter le magasin en faisant un beau scandale. Une femme de moins dans la file d'attente.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas une fille devant elle qui venait de partir, pensa perfidement Alex.

\- Désolée pour ce problème, fit la vendeuse en venant ramasser la lingerie éparpillée par l'hystérique.

\- Vous n'êtes certainement pas responsable de cette… Alex allait dire 'cinglée' mais se ravisa rapidement. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ça.

La vendeuse lui fit un sourire piteux et lui annonça avec un sourire qu'elle pourrait essayer en un rien de temps sa sélection. Deux femmes sortaient des cabines.

Remerciant la déesse de la lingerie qui venait de lui sauver la mise, Alex se précipita dans une cabine. Même dans une cabine, la blonde continuait de jacasser.

Alex élimina rapidement les soutiens-gorge qui lui donnaient mauvaise mine, qui lui tuaient les seins et également les trop rembourrés. Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de penser qu'une femme désirait avoir au minimum quatre tailles de bonnets en plus ? Certes, c'était très bien si on le désirait, Alex n'aurait jamais voulu vexer qui que ce soit à ce sujet, mais elle estimait que cela ne devait pas être un cas très fréquent.

Maintenant que le tri était fait – elle avait déjà mis de côté trois ensembles en dentelle à départager – elle était désormais devant un choix cornélien.

Elle avait besoin d'un bikini… mais lequel ? Le vert ou le turquoise ?

Les deux bikinis étaient sublimes. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires.

Mais comment choisir ?

Kara n'était pas disponible, elle assistait à un séminaire sur le journalisme d'investigation au fin fond de nulle part et n'avait aucune connexion valable. Il était hors de question pour elle de contacter Sarah ou Lucy, les deux étudiantes auraient vite fait de placarder ses photos partout dans tous les sites de rencontre possibles et imaginables. Voire pire, les placarder dans toute la résidence universitaire… Alex frissonna à cette horrible perspective.

Soudain, elle eut une idée.

Maggie Sawyer. Sa comparse des cours de criminologie et la seule personne au monde qui pouvait rendre un minimum intéressant ses cours de psychologie. En lui parlant de psychologie revue et corrigée par les Disney. Bien plus agréable que Platon, Socrate et Schopenhauer réunis, Maggie était une fille digne de confiance, avec beaucoup de goût et qui n'avait pas peur de dire les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Et elle n'aurait pas d'idées saugrenues devant une demande aussi simple que de choisir entre deux maillots.

Oui, Maggie était un bon choix. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune criminologue en herbe soit disponible pour répondre très rapidement à ses messages.

Alex enfila rapidement le haut de bikini vert et tenta de prendre une photo convenable. Ce qui n'était pas aisé dans un espace réduit d'un mètre carré éclairé assez chichement. Pour ainsi dire, elle dut carrément faire une vue plongeante sur son décolleté pour que le bikini soit un minimum visible.

En vérifiant son cliché, elle constata qu'elle ne souriait vraiment pas. Pire, elle se mordait les lèvres signe de concentration pour prendre la meilleure photo. Elle prit donc une nouvelle photo en plus dans le bikini vert et elle passa ensuite le turquoise. Cette fois ci, elle fit bien attention et tira la langue pour la photo. Ce serait plus drôle. Alex entendit la vendeuse demander aux clientes en cabine de se dépêcher un peu et Alex pianota sur son téléphone pour envoyer trois messages à Maggie.

Alex : Une préférence ? ;)

Alex : envoi d'une photo

Alex : envoi d'une photo

Puis elle se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de la cabine en gardant bien précieusement les deux bikinis ainsi que trois ensembles de lingerie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de départager. Dans le doute, il valait mieux prendre les trois, c'était aussi ça les soldes. Se ruiner en ayant bonne conscience.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Maggie si elle ne voulait pas acheter également deux bikinis.

Alex ouvrit sa messagerie pour vérifier que l'envoi était fait. Oui.

La vendeuse la dévisageait déjà…

Mais que faisait Maggie ? Elle devait être disponible, c'était les vacances quand même…

\- Mince ! s'écria l'aînée des Danvers.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait envoyé la mauvaise photo pour le bikini vert. Bon. Tant pis. Elle espérait que Maggie ne jugerait que le bikini et pas sa tête sur la photo.

La vendeuse étant toujours dans les parages, Alex recommença à regarder la lingerie.

Après dix longues minutes, Maggie répondit enfin. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Alex était en train de craquer pour les guêpières… et ça, même en soldes, cela pouvait la ruiner définitivement et l'obliger à manger des pâtes pendant au moins trois mois…

Maggie : Je suis béate.

Maggie : waouw.

Maggie : je veux dire aie caramba !

Maggie : Pardon, je m'emballe. C'est juste que… waaaaaaouw.

Maggie : là je suis en train d'éduquer des jeunes à l'art délicat des statistiques. Tu viens de me sauver de l'ennui mortel.

Maggie : et quelle vision. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir en cours dans cette tenue…

Maggie : quoique, non. Les étudiants sont tellement… pfff ignares.

Maggie : Je préfère t'avoir pour moi seule en fait.

Alex éclatait de rire à chaque nouveau message. Maggie semblait avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour garder les idées claires. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu croire que la jeune latino lui faisait du gringue, mais c'était absurde. Maggie n'était pas du genre à draguer. Elle était studieuse, très studieuse. Du genre première de classe et elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à Alex. C'était cruellement évident.

Maggie : bref, le vert. Sans aucune hésitation le vert. Mais ne le porte surtout pas en public, tu pourrais clairement briser des cœurs.

Le soir même, Alex étrennait son nouvel ensemble de lingerie et se baladait en petite tenue dans son appartement. Elle avait bien entendu acheté l'ensemble vert. Il était inutile de nier qu'elle avait choisi le vert sans même le moindre remord. Si Maggie aimait, Alex ne pouvait résister.

C'était stupide, bien entendu. Mais Alex avait un crush monstrueux pour sa camarade du cours de psychologie. Et lire ses messages avait réveillé en elle l'impression que Maggie la draguait. Ce qui était totalement stupide bien entendu. Si Maggie avait voulu la draguer, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps. Alex était une fière lesbienne et célibataire. Il n'y avait pas le moindre mystère à ce sujet. Pire encore, elle avait passé toute une année, douze longs mois à draguer plus ou moins subtilement la jeune latino qui n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'être intéressée.

En parlant de jolie fille, un message venait d'arriver.

Maggie : Salut !

Maggie : ça va bien ?

Maggie : je m'ennuie. Et je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Maggie : Pourrais-tu me dire à quoi ressemble ton plafond ?

Maggie : j'ai tellement fixé le mien que j'en ai marre de le regarder.

Maggie : distrais moi, ô grande Danvers.

Alex : tu… Tu veux vraiment que je te décrive mon plafond ?

Maggie : Yep.

Alex : Eh bien. Il est blanc. Enfin, plutôt crème à cause de la lumière de ma lampe de chevet.

Maggie : Tu dors souvent la lumière allumée ?

Alex : Je lisais en fait.

Maggie : Tu lis quoi ?

Alex souriait désormais largement alors que ses joues se paraient de rose. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas répondre qu'elle lisait une histoire romantique que sa sœur avait écrite pour son cours d'écriture créative. Parce que parler de cette romance pourrait la mener à expliquer que Kara avait pris sa grande sœur pour personnage principal. Pire encore, que le crush d'Alex dans ce livre était Maggie et que Kara avait inventé des aventures rocambolesques et romantiques pour les réunir. D'ailleurs, Alex se demandait toujours si elle aurait dû laisser sa petite sœur tenter ses théories loufoques dans le monde réel. Serait-elle alors casée avec Maggie ? Nonnnn. Bien sûr que non.

Alex : Des devoirs de Kara.

Maggie : Bonne idée. Ta sœur a une imagination débordante. Elle m'a un jour demandé plein d'infos sur moi pour créer un personnage de livre. Tu sais si elle l'a écrit ? J'adorerais lire ce qu'elle pense de moi.

Dire qu'Alex s'était étranglée en lisant ce message était un euphémisme. Il y avait donc dans l'histoire des faits véridiques sur Maggie ?! Elle n'arriverait plus jamais à lire cette romance sans se poser mille et une questions. Maggie avait-elle réellement une tache de naissance en forme de cœur sur la fesse ou était-ce une idée de Kara ?

Alex : pas que je sache mais elle bosse sur tellement de projets.

Maggie : tu es libre prochainement ?

Alex : euh, oui, pourquoi ?

Réfréner son cœur et ses espoirs… inspirer calmement et expirer.

Maggie : viens une journée aux thermes avec moi, ô grande Danvers. Maintenant que tu as un magnifique bikini à étrenner et que je rêve d'y aller, nous avons un intérêt commun qui nous réunit.

Alex fixait avec étonnement son téléphone. Maggie lui proposait une journée aux thermes ? C'était pour le moins inhabituel. Maggie et elle n'avaient jamais passé plus de quelques heures ensemble en dehors des cours. Il fallait dire qu'avec son double master, Alex n'était pas la fille la plus disponible du monde non plus.

Elle tapota en vitesse sur son téléphone avant que Maggie ne change d'avis.

Alex : D'accord. Tu as une préférence pour le lieu ou pour une date ?

La réponse mit du temps. Alex se demandait si Maggie n'avait pas changé d'avis lorsque la sonnerie familière lui parvint.

Maggie : Pas de préférence là de suite du moment. Juste que nous y allions à deux. C'est le principe même d'une sortie… ;)

Alex leva les yeux au ciel. Maggie adorait la taquiner.

Un autre message suivit.

Maggie : Je suis libre demain. Tu ne peux rien me refuser, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Effectivement. Alex n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Alex : quand tu dis demain, c'est réellement demain ou aujourd'hui, minuit étant passé, nous sommes techniquement demain. Enfin je crois…

Maggie : dans huit heures, devant les Thermes de Vénus et Milo. File dormir et on se voit très vite !

Alex lui envoya un simple 'bonne nuit' puis commença à fixer son plafond. Venait-elle accepter de passer une journée à moitié nue ou presque avec Maggie qui serait elle aussi à moitié nue ? D'accord. Elle n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir. Son cœur s'emballait bien trop.

Maggie avait un sourire béat quand Alex arriva devant les thermes. L'aînée des Danvers en était à réciter le tableau périodique pour ne pas rougir. Elle fantasmait vraiment trop sur Maggie. Elles s'enregistrèrent aux thermes et elles rejoignirent les vestiaires.

Alex fixait le règlement des thermes avec attention. Elle adorait lire les règlements depuis qu'elle était petite. Une passion assez atypique mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Un point en particulier attira son attention. « Tout contact physique consenti ou non consenti est strictement prohibé. »

Tout en se changeant dans sa cabine, Alex enfilait son bikini. Cette règle des contacts physiques lui trottait en tête bien plus que de raison. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette règle allait lui poser mille et un problèmes ?

Et puis, elle se posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Maggie avait-elle réellement une tache de rousseur en forme de cœur sur les fesses ? Serait-ce visible grâce à un bikini ?

\- N'y pense même pas Danvers ! s'ordonna-t-elle avant de ne penser qu'aux fesses de Maggie pour les prochaines heures.

\- Alex ? Tu me parles ?

\- Non Maggie, désolée, je soliloquais. Ça arrive. Bref. J'arrive, je me dépêche, je suis là ! fit elle en sortant de la cabine en découvrant Maggie.

Ah oui. Elle venait de le comprendre pourquoi tout contact physique était interdit. Les thermes étaient un lieu public où chacun devait se sentir en sécurité. Sauter sur Maggie, même après lui avoir demandé son consentement et dans l'expectative où elle dirait oui… Alex ne pourrait que baver devant cette vision enchanteresse. Maggie en bikini enveloppée dans un kimono ouvert qui ne dissimulait quasiment rien l'attendait en dehors de la cabine et elle était torride.

Alex déglutit difficilement. La vision était même carrément paradisiaque.

Maggie semblait fixer son nouveau bikini avec attention et sans pouvoir lutter elle se sentit rougir. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle sentait son décolleté rougir de la même façon.

\- Danvers… tu es une vision. Je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir poussée à acheter ce modèle-ci. Je vais par contre devoir jouer le garde de ton corps aujourd'hui. Tu es… Waouw. Par contre, pour m'aider pour protéger…

Maggie fit un geste pour désigner son corps.

\- Mets quand même ton peignoir.

Au temps pour elle, pensa Alex. Maintenant elle rougissait autrement plus fort. Un compliment pareil assorti d'un regard langoureux sur son corps était totalement déstabilisant.

Alex s'exhorta au calme. Elles étaient dans un lieu public. Les contacts physiques étaient interdits.

Voilà. Suivre le règlement. C'était là le but de sa journée. Parce qu'elle serait incapable de se détendre désormais.

Puis elle vit Maggie passer sous la douche. Moment obligatoire avant d'accéder aux thermes. Puis sa compagne de thermes l'emmena au sauna des couleurs. La lumière était faible et colorait la pièce tantôt en rouge puis en bleu, orange, violet et turquoise.

Elle essaya de faire abstraction de la proximité de Maggie mais la chaleur ardente – 70 degrés – rendait Alex plus sensible à son environnement.

Elle jeta un œil à Maggie située un banc plus bas qu'elle. Elle vit dans la pénombre une goutte de sueur perler entre les seins de Maggie et glisser lentement sur son ventre.

\- Un problème Alex ?

Elle sursauta.

\- Non. Juste un peu trop chaud.

\- Sortons d'ici alors. Tu as besoin de te rafraîchir les idées.

\- Probablement. Très certainement même.

Alex se demandait si elle allait réussir à survivre à cette journée.

Probablement pas.

Maggie lui fit tout essayer. Les saunas infrarouges, les piscines chauffées, le jacuzzi, tous les saunas… Et Alex lançait des regards furtifs pour découvrir si les fesses de Maggie étaient ornées d'un cœur.

Soudain, vers seize heures, une odeur divine d'eucalyptus parvint au nez d'Alex et Maggie agita son index pour lui dire non.

\- Oublie Danvers.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le hammam. Et c'est non.

Alex leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop humide. Et en plus, je vais friser comme un mouton.

Il valait mieux ne pas plus faire remarquer qu'entre les jacuzzis et piscines, ses cheveux étaient déjà redevenus sauvages.

\- Tu as peur d'un peu d'humidité ? La nargua Alex.

\- Danvers… je n'ai peur de rien, sache-le.

\- Alors suis-moi. Je suis vraiment intriguée.

Le hammam était un bain de vapeurs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Alex crut distinguer les mosaïques au mur et des bancs. Le hammam était vide. Cette vision fugace disparut en un instant dans un nuage de vapeur chaude.

\- Tu vois que c'est intenable.

\- J'aime bien en fait.

\- Si je meurs, tu devras traîner mon corps hors d'ici, Danvers.

Ce n'était probablement pas le moment pour Alex de lui rappeler que les contacts physiques étaient interdits. Quoique, en cas de malaise, elle avait le droit de sortir Maggie de là, non ? Si elle la trouvait dans cette vapeur du moins.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne peux te laisser mourir. Tes élèves ne comprendraient jamais les statistiques sans leur professeure préférée.

\- Tu me sauverais uniquement pour cette raison ?

\- J'ai d'autres raisons que je pourrais t'expliquer… osa répondre Alex qui était cachée en grande partie par les vapeurs d'eau.

Alex ne put répondre plus longuement. Des autres curistes venaient d'entrer dans le hammam et le règlement exigeait alors le silence.

Et puis… draguer Maggie en public n'était pas l'idée du siècle.

Ni même la draguer tout court. Alex avait bien assez essayé pour s'être rendue compte que c'était en vain.

La journée se termina sans mort précoce de Maggie. Alex en était ravie.

\- Le hammam est trop chouette.

\- Non, Danvers. C'était chaud et humide.

\- Exactement le principe du hammam !

Elles venaient de payer leur journée aux thermes et il était temps de se séparer.

Alex voulait dire beaucoup de choses à Maggie mais elle ne savait pas où commencer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Maggie la draguait ou non.

\- Alex, ça te dit de venir chez moi ? On commanderait des sushis et on papoterait.

\- Maggie…

\- Quoi ? C'est un oui ou un non ?

\- Je…

\- Tu essaies de communiquer, Alex ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je rentre avec toi ? La vraie raison.

Alex avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était peut-être un peu trop direct comme approche mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé. Son crush était bien trop présent depuis longtemps.

\- Parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je n'aime pas séduire quelqu'un dans la rue ?

Muette, l'aînée des Danvers fixa Maggie avec attention.

\- Tu le sais que tu me plais voyons. Alex. Je pense que toute l'université le sait. Tu ne peux pas avoir raté ce détail gros comme la lune…

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle et pas ici. Viens chez moi.

Alex se laissa conduire de bonne grâce. Elle n'aurait jamais pu dire non. Maggie la tenait par la main. C'était le nirvana. Elle aurait pu la suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, voire même au-delà.

Maggie l'obligea gentiment à finalement s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis très longtemps, Alex Danvers.

\- Je… je… je ne comprends pas.

\- J'ai tout essayé, mais je pense que la subtilité ne fonctionne pas avec toi. Du coup, je vais être directe. Je rêve d'être avec toi. En couple. Ou du moins d'essayer. Avec toi. D'être en couple. De t'embrasser. De me blottir contre toi. De… Alex, tu rougis vraiment beaucoup. C'est de la gêne ? C'est ça ?

\- Embrasse-moi, andouille.

\- Je doute que me traiter d'andouille est très approprié avant notre premier baiser, mais je ferai abstraction de ce terme. Tu es certaine que tu veuilles que je t'embrasse ?

\- Oui. Certaine.

C'était doux, léger et légèrement parfumé à l'eucalyptus. Et c'était encore mieux que ce que tout ce qu'Alex avait pu imaginer. Et c'était également bien plus parfait que toutes les théories que Kara avait échafaudées dans ses nouvelles.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'appréciait Alex Danvers. Mais être dans les bras de Maggie qui l'embrassait venait de devenir sa préférée. Elle voyait bien que sa petite amie allait s'endormir doucement mais sûrement. Une journée aux thermes et une montagne de sushis avaient eu raison de leur journée.

\- Tu dors ? demanda Alex en nichant son nez dans le cou de Maggie.

\- Hum Hum. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit en fait. Je fantasmais bien trop sur toi, ton magnifique et sexy et adorable bikini, et notre future journée à deux…

\- Waouw. Carrément.

\- Ce bikini m'a donné une attaque cardiaque Danvers. Tu es une bombe atomique, si je peux me permettre.

\- Ne me détourne pas de mon idée, vile damoiselle. Maggie, tu veux bien m'expliquer quelque chose ?

\- Demande-moi, avant que je m'endorme sur toi. Parce que j'aime que mes oreillers ne soient pas trop bavards. Enfin sauf si je suis moi-même bien réveillée…

Alex coupa court aux tergiversations de Maggie.

\- Pourquoi c'est le jour où j'arrête de te draguer que tu me tombes dans les bras ?

Maggie rigola dans son semi sommeil et Alex se crispa un peu. Elle était très sérieuse et n'appréciait que moyennement que l'on se moque d'elle alors que le sujet était on ne pouvait plus grave.

\- Tu… Alex. Tu ne m'as jamais draguée. Je m'en serais aperçue que la plus jolie fille de l'unif me draguait.

\- Ou pas, insista Alex.

\- Quand ?

Alex secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Maggie la regardait avec un étonnement non feint.

\- Depuis des mois. Même Kara a essayé de trafiquer nos horoscopes dans le journal de l'université pour m'aider à te conquérir.

\- Je… tu me fais marcher. Alex Danvers…

\- Nope. Je t'ai même demandé de m'épouser le mois dernier.

Alex rougissait à nouveau. Ce n'était pas là sa technique la plus discrète, mais elle était désespérée.

\- Pour rire.

\- Oui peut-être pas un mariage dans la minute, je le conçois. J'essayais en vain de te montrer que j'étais très intéressée.

\- Mais attends… tu veux dire que le thème de l'amour en philosophie pour notre travail de groupe était fait exprès ?

\- Oui.

\- Et l'invitation à aller boire un verre à la Saint-Valentin aussi ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que toutes les pauses thé aux intercours étaient aussi des tentatives ?!

\- Tu es aveugle Maggie.

\- J'ai compris que tu me draguais avec les photos en bikini. Tu faisais une moue tellement sexy que j'ai cru en tomber de ma chaise.

\- Même pas. C'était juste parce que je n'avais pas confiance d'envoyer ces photos à des personnes mal intentionnées. Et que tu as du bon goût pour les vêtements.

\- Tu ne me draguais plus ?

\- Nope. Désolée. Mais je suis ravie de voir que ça nous a permis d'en arriver ici sur ton canapé. Et que je puisse être blottie contre toi.

\- Je rêve.

\- Hum Hum.

\- J'hallucine.

\- Dors Maggie.

\- Non. Impossible. Tu me draguais ! Et je n'ai rien vu !

\- Chut.

\- Grand dieu à dentelles… si j'avais su… Tu veux dire que lorsque je t'ai aidé à remettre en ordre ton pull, tu sais, celui qui est lacé dans le dos et qui dévoile ta peau couverte de mini taches de rousseur, ce mini pull ultra sexy était une technique de drague ?!

\- Bonne nuit, Maggie.

Alex ferma les yeux en souriant. Elle avait vraiment tenté des dizaines de techniques de drague plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Sans le moindre effet. Comme quoi, parfois, ne pas draguer, était la meilleure technique du monde. Enfin, lui envoyer des photos d'elle en bikini avait quand même un peu aidé. Si peu.

Maggie l'embrassa du bout des lèvres dans un geste plus tendre et intime que jamais.

Elle avait eu la meilleure idée du monde.


End file.
